Everlasting
by April-May7
Summary: Clary and Jace have been cursed to live forever. Will they be able to handle living in present day California? Is it finally too much for our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Long time no update, right? **

**If you are just joining in to our story... WELCOME! I suggest you read the first part, Prince and Princess. This is the sequel! :D**

**Hope everyone enjoys this! If you don't like the way I am going, LET ME KNOW and I will change it back to human Jace and Clary like before! :)**

**Happy reading!**

** -April Mae**

Clary POV

I go to your school, and I'm in all your classes. No, you don't know me. If you did, you would think I was a freak. You can't see my best friend, either. That is because we are cursed. When Valentine was killed, he called upon the dark angel to force us to live eternally. For those of you seeking immortality, let me tell you that it is not worth dirt. The only way we are able to stand it is the power that is given to us. When Jace tried to attack the angel, he commented that Jace was rather like a wolf, being sneaky. In exchange for trying to kill him, the angel "blessed" Jace with the power, grace, and looks of a wolf. Hes been turned into a wolf, a great golden beast with piercing golden eyes. If you see me, I am instantly recognizable. I have fiery red hair and green eyes.

Anyways, you won't see Jace. After living a few dozen years living hiding, we decided to ask Magnus to make him invisible to mortals. Magnus felt sorry for us, but he couldn't reverse the powerful spell placed upon us by the angel. He said it was the least he could do, so now Jace has become invisible to all but Magnus and I. He can still see them, and they can still hear him. Luckily, he was always able to move silently. We can't age, so we are stuck in the eight grade. Sure, we usually start in sixth or seventh grade, and move up to about Junior year, but then we have to move. Since we don't look old enough to get a job, we mostly rely on Magnus. We live with him, because he can't age, just like us. Since all our friends died, and the kingdoms collapsed, and the plague swept through England, we moved to America. Now we are living in Southern California, adapting to the times with Magnus. Its kind of a weird, twisted little family. He earns money by reading the future, and investing in the stock market. He also uses his powers to offer intelligence for the Government, so we actually are pretty rich. We have a big house, a huge backyard, an indoor pool, fitness center, stables (of course) and a racetrack. Since Magnus can read the future, we also go to the racetracks a lot. He places enormous bets on the winning horse, no matter what the stats. They don't matter, because he knows who will win.

Most of the horses in our stable are the descendants of Sundance, Justin, and Moonblink. There are only three that aren't. The reason? At least the Angel had some heart, and made the three horses immortal as well. They were just as they were then, happy as ever because we take them galloping every day. They never get spooked, because they have seen anything and everything. It also helps that Jace can talk to them. It freaked them out at first, but Jace convinced them that he was the same person he always was. Luckily, I can understand Jace and the horses (thanks to Magnus.) Jace can understand me, because he still has the brain of a human. The horses understand most of what I say, but that didn't come until a few dozen years ago.

I only go to school because the money makes some eyes turn to us. If I don't seem somewhat normal, people begin to ask questions. When you are hundreds of years old, some of these questions start to get a little bit uncomfortable. Everything is a piece of cake, having been through all the same material at least 30 times. None of the teachers pay much attention to me, and Magnus put a charm on my bag that does my homework automatically. Since Magnus is much older than us, he basically taught us everything we would learn in college.

I walked down the pathway, and entered through the school gates. Jace trotted at my side, ears perked and nose twitching. We walked past Nick and he growled quietly. I gagged as we were overwhelmed by the stench of the nerd's body odor, but we quickly passed through the cloud of nauseous gas. Jace sneezed and coughed a few times to clear his sensitive nose. I laughed silently, touching two fingers to the scruff of his neck to quiet him.

The bell rang and we walked into class. I sat in my usual spot at the back of the room and Jace lay down beside me. Magnus didn't do anything to make people ignore me, but I didn't draw much attention to myself. Some kid named Lauren took the seat next to me, and a guy named Ryan sat on the other side, in front of Jace. He threw me a glance and smirked. Jace growled and I laughed. The poor kid looked behind him only to see nothing. I smirked at him now, having the upper hand. Jace and I just found it hilarious to mess with the mortals sometimes. I was done with school for today.

"Hey Clary," He said cautiously.

"Hey," I sighed, "OUCH!" I suddenly shouted, picking my feet off the floor and setting them on my chair, knees to my chest. "Something just bit me!" I exclaimed, looking around with false worry. I saw Ryan, Lauren and the other kids look around, fear in their eyes. I saw Jace slink around the room, careful not to brush up against anyone.

"Oh please. Nothing bit..." I saw Jace open his jaws, ready to clamp down on the brat's pants, "OW! It got me too!" a kid named Andrew exclaimed. Sure enough, a neat row of punctures in the tough jean material. The teacher began to scream, leading to a full scale evacuation of the school. I laughed, picking up my bag and slipping under the fence. I lept down the retaining wall, whistling for Sundance. We let them out to graze wherever they wanted, as Magnus put a spell like the one he put on Jace. Only certain mortals could see the horses, unless they were being ridden. The horses stayed close, being as smart as they were. Sundance came galloping up behind me. I waited until she got closer, and then began sprinting. She slowed down once she came alongside me, allowing me to grab her mane and swing onto her bareback.

"Lets go home, Jace!" I called to the wolf, watching as he let his stride lengthen. Sundance followed him, and we set off up the hill to our grand house.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Give me lots of feedback! I know its weird, but what do you think?**

**REVIEW! **

**Give me some ideas on what you want to see in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Jace POV

Clary and I walked to school. She insisted that I didn't have to come, but what else was I supposed to do? Besides... Its was fun messing with mortals. Take yesterday for example. I freaked out our superstitious teacher by biting some kid's butt...

Anyways, immortality is pretty sweet. I don't know what Clary means. We have got things pretty good. Magnus gives us a ton of money and helps us out when we need it, but mostly he has other stuff to do. Clary and I live in Southern California in a huge house. Magnus visits sometimes, but doesn't stay for long. He pays for everything and places huge bets on horses and stuff for us. He mostly does whatever warlocks do. He has been working on a way to make me human again, but it is taking a while. He says he is almost done, though.

Until then, I am stuck with being an invisible, immortal wolf. Its alright. I mean, we literally can't die. A few days after we were "cursed", I was running with Clary and Sundance, and Sundance tripped and fell on top of me. Normally, a wolf like me would easily be smashed by a 2,000 pound horse. Sundance stood up, and I was totally fine. Sure, I broke almost every bone in my body and was in excruciating pain, but I recovered eventually and was fine after.

Anyways, at first I hated being a wolf because I wasn't able to do anything. After I got used to this body, it was much easier. I am faster and stronger then I was as a human, and I didn't have to complete any homework or school work. In fact, the only reason I went was because I didn't have anything better to do, and to make sure Clary was safe. After all our friends and relatives died, demons began to take notice of us. I never believed in them until they did start going after me and Clary. Magnus, being immortal, knew all about them. He taught us how to defend ourselves. Now that Clary and I have gotten good and fighting them, we have started hunting them too.

Enough reminiscing... Clary and I were in the pool. We had a state of the art aquatic complex complete with water slides, whirlpools, diving boards, and hot tubs. Yes, it was also "wolf friendly" with ramps instead of ladders and stuff.

"Jace! Watch this!" Clary called from the top of the high dive. I watched as she executed a perfect double back flip and finished with a dive into the crystal clear water. I barked at her and raced to jump in after her. I paddled over and we started to race to the far side. I won. We swam around for a while more, until we heard Magnus's voice over the intercom.

"Jace! Clary! I'm home! I have a surprise!" He called, his voice echoing throughout the indoor pool. I walked up the ramp and shook the water out of my fur, waiting for Clary to dry off. We ran back into the house. Magnus always brought us something good from his travels.

"Hey! How are you?" He said, drawing Clary into a hug.

"Hey! Great! How are you?" She replied.

"Great! How about you, Jace?' He asked, turning to me. I wagged my tail.

"Look what I have." He said, drawing a vial out of his coat. I cocked my head as a question, eying the vial. "The cure." He said seriously, looking at me darkly.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Any suggestions? I try to include all suggestions that I like! :) **

**There is going to be something BIG next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy your new chapter!******

**Cassandra Clare owns TMI characters.**

**Oh ya and see if you can spot the Hunger Games reference :)**

Clary POV

"The cure?" I whispered, as if saying it too loud would take it away. Jace had been waiting for this for years. Decades even. He always told Magnus not to worry about it, but I think we all knew that he wanted to be human again.  
"Yes," Magnus replied in the same tone, "and do NOT ask how I got it. Just drink it, Jace." with that, he got out a dish and dumped the contents of the vial into it. It was a green liquid, swirling with unnatural blue and purple tones. Jace looked from me to Magnus, and proceeded to lap up the mysterious drink.

Jace stood there for a few seconds, looking confused. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor, yelping in pain. I dropped to me knees beside him and started stroking his soft fur. Magnus leaned against the counter, watching with apparent fascination.  
"Can't you do something?" I called over the frantic cries of the tortured wolf.  
"There isn't anything I can do. I am pretty sure that he will be in some pretty intense pain for maybe an hour while his bones and organs reshape. He should be fine in about two hours. " Magnus said calmly. I stood up and leaped a few feet backward when Jace started lashing out with his teeth and claws. He struck the cabinet with his left front paw and tore a chunk of mahogany out of the door.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked again, looking up at the warlock. He thought for a moment before holding out his palm. An injection of tranquilizer and painkiller appeared. He quickly administered it to Jace and his golden body quickly quieted. Magnus picked him up and started to carry him into his room. Once in the black and white room, he waved a hand and a human bed appeared instead of the dog bed that previously occupied the room. He lay the wolf down on top on the blue sheets and walked out to the kitchen.

"We need to let him rest for a while." He said, sitting on one of the bar stools. I went around the other side of the bar, looking for something to eat.  
"Want something?" I asked, grabbing an apple. He shook his head.

TIME SKIP

I sat in the theater, pretending to watch TV. I tried to get Magnus to tell me how he found he cure, but he was extremely tight lipped about it. All I got out of him was that it was from some other warlock who had a similar problem in Africa. I guess it didn't really matter, by I needed to get my mind off Jace. I was worried about him, but I trusted Magnus. He would do what was right for us. I switched off the screen and walked out of the theater. I looked into the living room and saw Magnus on the couch, reading a book.  
"So I was thinking about heading to Hawaii tomorrow... Do you two want to come?" he asked.  
"If Jace is okay, I would love to!" I said. He nodded and went back to reading. Vacations with Magnus was fantastic. He always booked the most expensive places with the best service. Of course, we never had to travel by plane either. He could just make a portal and send us there. We always took the horses too. I walked out of the living room and traveled up the stairs to Jace's room.

Even with Magnus's reassurance, I worried about what I would find. Was he okay? I knocked on the door quietly. After waiting a few seconds longer, I couldn't stand it. The suspense was killing me. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

Inside his room, it was as dark as when I left.

"Jace?" I whispered. When he didn't respond, I walked over to his bed and sat down, reaching out my hand to see if he was awake.. I reached out and I felt... Nothing. Wait... Nothing? NOTHING? Jace was gone.  
**  
****Thanks for reading! If get enough reviews, I will post another chapter today!******

**Where do you think Jace is? Let me know in a review!**

**Let me know if you found the Hunger Games reference!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, for those of you who guessed it, the Hunger Games reference was Mahogany... I'm in a FLUFFY mood so enjoy a FLUFFY chapter!**

**Characters of The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare**

Clary POV

I began to panic. I ran to the door and smacked the light switch, flooding the room in light. The bed was empty and the sheets were thrown back. I saw a flicker of motion out of the corner of my eye and whipped around. I realized that someone... or something... was in the bathroom. I walked in and couldn't believe my eyes. There, in all his golden glory, was a completely naked Jace, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Jace?" I asked timidly, trying to keep my eyes on his face.

"Clary?" He said quietly, turning around and walking toward me.

"Jace!" I yelled, running into his arms. He kissed me and wrapped me into a hug.

"I have missed you so much," I said in between kisses.

"I have too, Clary. I have too." He said, leaning back against the counter. My eyes wandered from his face to his muscular arms, to his six pack abs. I gasped and quickly pulled my eyes up. He chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" He said smoothly. I blushed and looked away.

"So how do you feel?" I asked, looking back up to his face.

"Alright I guess," He said, turning around and looking at himself in the mirror again. "Its just so weird... So different..." He said, turning back around to face me.

"I wish I could say that I knew how you felt... But I don't," I admitted, stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me. I melted into his hug and he leaned his head on top of mine. I pulled away.

"We really need to get you some clothes, Jace." I said, walking out the door. I heard him sigh and start to follow me. I walked down the stairs and stopped once we got to the bottom.

"Wait here," I said, holding out my hand for him to stop. "I don't want Magnus to see you like this... You're mine." I said, trailing a finger down his chest. He chuckled and sat down on the step.

I walked into the living room where Magnus was still reading a book.

"Hey Magnus! Can you get some clothes for Jace, by chance?" I asked casually.

"Sure," He replied in the same way. He waved a hand and a pile of clothes in Jace's size appeared. Unfortunately for Jace, they were all pretty sparkly and gay.

"Thaannkss..." I said slowly before gathering up the pile. I walked back to the stairs where Jace was waiting.

"Here," I said, laughing. I handed him the pile of clothes which he immediately dropped.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up a pair of neon green skinny jeans.

"I'm not sure... Magnus made them" I giggled.

"Whatever. I guess I will have to be gay for a day while you take me SHOPANG!" He said in his most gay voice. I have to admit... It was pretty good. It scared me a little.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Magnus is taking us to Hawaii tomorrow if you are up for it." I said.

"FABULOUS!" He replied, flicking his hand and cocking his hip. I laughed so hard that I almost fell over. He carried the pile of clothes to the bathroom and came out wearing a striped V neck sweater in different shades of blue and gray, and light blue skinny jeans.

"So how do I look?" He asked, placing one hand on his hip and strutting like a model. This time, I did fall over laughing. He started to laugh too, and soon we were both gasping for breath.

Jace and I soon recovered and decided to head to the mall. We jumped into my red Ferrari and Jace turned the key. The car roared to life beneath us, the engine growling like a wild jungle cat. Jace looked at me and grinned. He backed up and we started on the road to the mall. I guess you are wondering why we took a car when we are in "eighth grade" and why we weren't portaling and why Magnus wasn't just poofing up clothes for us. First answer, nobody expects eighth graders to be driving a Ferrari, so nobody sees eighth graders driving a Ferrari. People see what they expect to see. Answers two and three, Jace likes to drive, and the last clothes didn't work out so well. Plus, Jace and I were bored and liked to get out of the house. We arrived at the mall in no time and headed into a store. Jace picked up some clothes, mostly whites, blacks, reds and blues. He grabbed a few pairs of jeans and some gray Toms and black Vans. I grabbed some blue Toms for myself and we went to the checkout where we put the whole thing on Magnus' credit card. Jace and I walked to the car.

"Don't you want to change?" I asked, looking at his V neck sweater and skinny jeans.

"Nah... I think I will just be girly for a day." He said excitedly, "Call me, Jacey!"

Jace and I walked around the mall holding hands, just hanging out together. We stopped and got coffee at some point. After a few hours, we had gone through most of the shops. Jace yawned loudly and I stopped, turning to face him. I put on a show of looking dramatically at my watch.

"Its past your bedtime, Jace!" I exclaimed loudly. People around us started laughing and Jace smacked me lightly on the arm.

"But mommy!" He whined. I laughed and led the way back to the car. I drove back home and we got out of the car. When I tried to get some of the bags, Jace refused to let me take more than one.

"I've got it!" He said. Once we got back, I insisted that Jace go to bed. He had been through so much and we were going to Hawaii tomorrow.

"I'm only going to sleep if you come," Jace said after we put our new clothes away.

"Fine," I said. I wasn't really tired, but I knew he was and I didn't feel like arguing. We went up to his room and I told him to change. Meanwhile, I went to my room to get my PJs on and brush my teeth. When I returned, he was just coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing gray sweatpants and no shirt. I lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I relaxed into his warm body and we both quickly drifted off into dreamland.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter = Hawaii!**

**REVIEW!**

**Give me SUGGESTIONS and comments! Tell me what you liked and disliked!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! If you were wondering why Jace and Clary and Magnus are visiting Hawaii, It is because I'm here on vacation!******

**Anyways, the Mortal Instruments characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Enjoy!

Jace POV  
I grabbed my swimsuit and a few changes of clothes and set them in my bag with my toothbrush. I quickly walked outside to where Clary and Magnus and the horses were waiting. The horses were quietly cropping the grass and Magnus was opening the portal. Clary had a gray duffel bag and was wearing a blue tank top with short shorts. She looked up and smiled as she saw me.  
"Hey sleeping beauty," she teased.  
"Hey," I replied, dropping my duffel bag to the floor.

Magnus was taking us to the big island. Once the portal opened, Clary vaulted onto Sundance and whistled to Justin. I grabbed a handful of Moonblink's mane and jumped onto his back as well. Magnus stepped through the portal, all our bags getting sucked up too.  
"Ready?" Clary asked.  
"Yep," I replied, nudging Moonblink into the portal.

We arrived at a huge house. The surrounding houses looked a little rundown, and the ground all around was black rock. Once you got onto our property, however, it changed to a tropical jungle paradise. We gestured for the horses to follow us into the backyard. They still didn't quite understand portal travel, but I reassured them that it wasn't anything to be afraid of. The backyard was huge and full of lush grass. There were two large palm trees in the middle of the lawn, providing shade for most of the yard. The edge of the backyard was bordered by flowering hibiscus bushes and smaller palm trees. To the right of the house, a stream flowed into a pond full of large koi.  
"Stay around here," I said to the horses. Moonblink tossed his head, indicating that he understood.  
"Let us know if you need anything. We will be inside for now." I said, walking away.

Clary and I went around to the front of the house. The stream from the back wound around the front of the house too. Here, a larger koi pond blocked the front door. To cross, there was marble steppingstones to an elaborate marble bridge. Clary and I looked at each other and laughed.  
"Typical Magnus," she said.  
"Yep... How much do you want to bet that he's got the whole trip planned out?" I bargained. Even when I was a wolf, Magnus always planned the best trips. Everything from zip-lining to hikes through waterfalls and caves. It would be even better this time, because I could do whatever Clary could. No more watching her zipline and snorkel. This time, I would be right there with her.

Clary and I walked into the house. Inside, it was beach themed. Appropriate for Hawaii I guess. The tile and walls were different shades of light blue and fish tanks covered most of the walls.  
"You guys have the rest of the day to yourselves. I have some business to take care of. Don't stay up too late because we have a big snorkel trip tomorrow morning at nine!" Magnus called.  
"Alright! Thanks!" Clary yelled back. We walked into the kitchen.  
"What do you want to do?" Clary asked.  
"Movie?" I said slowly. She nodded and I followed her into the theater.  
Clary put in the movie and then climbed into the chair next to me. I was seated in one of the six large leather recliners. I watched her as she watched the movie. After about twenty minutes, she glanced back and me and caught me staring. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the movie. She snuggled into my chest. When the movie ended, she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her, and I was soon asleep too.

"Wake up lovebirds!" Magnus's voice floated through the house. Clary and I were up quickly and dressed in swimsuits. We all got in the car and stopped to get breakfast at a little green coffee house. Clary got a peppermint coffee with chocolate shavings and whipped cream. I went for something a little more manly and got a strawberry frappe. Magnus, of course got some elaborate drink and I have no idea what it was. Whatever.

We checked in at the little office and walked out to our boat. Soon, everyone was on and the crew began to explain the safety features of their beloved ship.

Clary POV  
Jace, Magnus, and I boarded he boat along with a group of seven teenage girls and a guy and his raven haired twin sister.  
"Alec! Isabelle! Is that you?" Magnus called and began chatting with the pair. I glanced at Jace who shrugged. They walked out to the front of the boat, leaving me, Jace, and the teenagers. I watched as one whispered to the others. The girls who weren't facing us looked over their shoulders at us. More specifically, Jace. I growled, quietly so only Jace could hear. He looked at me and laughed.  
"You alright there Clary?" he asked with a straight face.  
"I'm just fine," I said through my clenched teeth. He turned to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Watch this. See how lucky you are to have me." He stood up straight again and I sat down on a bench and watched him skeptically. He took off his shirt, exposing his golden washboard abs and sculpted torso. He turned back to me and winked, before walking over to the group of girls. Even the way he walked was hot. As the boat pitched and rolled with the wind and waves, Jace walked fluidly and gracefully. He reminded me of a lion, stalking his prey. I saw one of the crew, probably about nineteen, watching Jace with envy. I wandered over to the bar and sat down at the stool.  
"Take notes," I said as I looked from him to Jace.  
"Who is he?" he asked, taking his eyes off Jace to look at me.  
"that's Jace. Player and hotshot extraordinaire. Give it ten minutes and watch as these girls become his fan girls or be reduced to vegetables." I said, taking my eyes off his muscled back to set a ten minute timer on my phone. He would probably show off a little, give them "sexy smirk" (his term, not mine) and then expect a seven way. It would probably happen if he let it. I knew he wouldn't though. I think his time as a wolf had made him much more loyal. Mostly, he just liked to prove how attractive he was. Like I didn't already know...

"How does he do it?" the bartender asked me, snapping me out of my reminiscing.  
"Look at him," I said, turning my gaze to watch the bartender as he studied Jace. He wasn't half bad looking. He was actually pretty hot. He had shaggy bleached blonde hair and a swimmers body. His eyes were blue and his teeth were perfectly white and straight. I decided that it was time for me to have some fun too. I looked down at what I was wearing. Underneath, I was wearing a blue and green striped bikini. On top, I was wearing low cut, white lace coverup. I untied the top and let it hang a little lower. He looked back at me and I saw his eyes widen a little. He swallowed.  
"So how old are you?" he asked nonchalantly. Truth bending time!  
"Nineteen," I said quietly, licking my lips and leaning over the counter a bit more.  
"R-really? Me too," he said uncertainly. I mentally praised myself. I was right. Suddenly, my phone started buzzing. I turned to the bartender.  
"It's been ten minutes." I said and watched his face as he looked behind me. His mouth dropped open and his eyes got as big as saucers. Took a sip of water and turned around.

I spit the water out of my mouth when i saw Jace. He was sitting on a bench with a blonde in his lap. He was whispering in the ear of a brunette and had his hand up another blonde's shirt. I recovered my composure quickly and spun around on my stool, facing the bartender again.  
"See?" I asked him, struggling to keep my voice steady. Luckily, he was still intently watching Jace and the girls. I cleared my throat loudly. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me.  
"Sorry, what?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What's your name?" I asked, leaning over the bar again.  
"Justin," he replied, "whats yours?"  
"Clary." I said, smiling.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing," I said, my smile growing.  
"What? Don't make fun!" he said, growing distressed.  
"Fine. I will let you in on a little secret. My horses name is Justin," I said quietly.  
"So?" he asked.  
"I will show you later," I said.

"We are here!" the capital said, lowering the steps into the crystal blue water. I looked around and saw Jace walking over to me. He had a huge smirk on his face. He needed his ego taken down a notch, I decided.  
"Hey," he said once he was within earshot.  
"Hey yourself" I snapped back. He looked confused.  
"What did I do?" he asked, his perfect eyebrows furrowed with worry.  
"More like who," I muttered. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh Clary! I thought you were okay with that! You know it's fun to mess with them! I didn't come over here and get mad at you for flirting with that bartender over there," he gestured to Justin. I laughed.  
"I'm just kidding! Gosh! I know your mine," I said, laying a hand on his chest.. He smirked again.  
"For today," he winked at me. I knew he was kidding so I just smirked and walked away. I took off my coverup and grabbed my fins and snorkel. I felt something behind me and whirled around. Justin was behind me, standing a little close for comfort. I discreetly took a step forward.  
"Want to see the best part of the reef?" he asked. I realized he had a snorkel and fins in his hand.  
"Of course!" I replied. He led the way to the stairs and I followed, not daring to cast a glance at Jace. I slipped my mask on and pulled the rubber fins onto my feet. I swam a little way away from the boat so that the other passengers could get in the water. I picked my head up out of the water and saw Justin looking for me. I swam up to him.  
"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and followed him away from the boat.

**Hope you guys enjoyed your chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! I was in Hawaii a few weeks ago and just got around to putting this up :) I've been busy working out with my best friend and taking care of all the sick horses... sigh... Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**

**Let me know... I have some other stuff that they could do in Hawaii, or they could come home... Everyone review and tell me what you guys want!**


	6. Important!

AN:

Hello everybody! I have decided that I don't know what I was thinking when I started this story so I am going to either delete it or put it up for adoption… Is anyone interested? I just don't have the time to update it and I want to start working on my other stories… Thanks!

If you guys really want me to continue it, let me know by giving me at least 10 reviews saying you want me to update and finish it… I just need to know that people want me to do it

Love you all!


End file.
